


Where Thou Art

by georgiesmith



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt: "home"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Thou Art

He always considered himself a nomad; a man whose home was the world.

He hadn’t had a home since he was a boy when the Nazi’s came and took it all away from him.

Over the years, he had tried to convince himself that he didn’t want a home. That he didn’t need a home. That he didn’t miss it.

It would be small things that jolted the longing out of its hiding place; a couple looking at one another with affection or simply holding hands.

One day he looked up as Napoleon spoke to him and saw it; a soft smile full of affection and perhaps something more.

Without even realizing, Illya had found his home in Napoleon.

Napoleon noticed the slight change in Illya’s eyes; an acknowledgment that hadn’t been there before. One he’d been hoping to see for a very long time. Standing up, he took Illya’s hand in his own. “Let’s go home, _tovarich_.”

Illya squeezed his hand and smiled before standing and kissing Napoleon softly. “Where thou art, that is home.”

“Emily Dickinson? I’m surprised at you,” Napoleon gently chided.

“Prepare yourself for a lifetime of surprises, Napoleon.”

“A lifetime? I’m looking forward to it.”


End file.
